lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmic Fisticuffs
Cosmic Fisticuffs is an umbrella fighting game set to be released in 20 and is considered the remake of Dimension Outbreak and it's sequel, borrowing a lot of it's content from that game. It has the unique option to play either in 2D, which plays out like a Super Smash Bros. game, or 3D, like in the new DragonBall games. Each games use health bars as well as Smash Bros. style movesets. Story The story is split into 4 chapters. Chapter 1 - Nintendo of Americo The story starts in Dr. Robotnik's lair, where the doctor gets the idea of taking over powerful companies such as Nintendo and Netking Software to use as propoganda in taking over the world. He downloads Ultron's blueprints and uses them to make an army of Ultron Soldiers. The first phase in Robotnik's plan of taking full control over Nintendo is by creating a twitter acount called @NintendoAmerico and tweeting false information about Nintendo's upcoming directs. This is done to get the company's attention. Robotnik then moves on to the next phase of his plan... Later at the Nintendo of America base, Kirby, Samus, Captain Toad, and Pit '''are sitting around waiting to hear about new releases when suddenly Ultron Drones break in. Samus and Pit are sent to fight off the Ultron copies which are being led by Robotnik and Metal Sonic. Eventually, the copies chase Kirby and the gang out as Robotnik and the Ultron Drones take over Nintendo of America's headquarters. Meanwhile, Robotnik makes a buisiness deal with the managers of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, claiming that he can help remake all of the Animatronics. However, Robotnik was aware of the strange tendencies of the Animatronics and planned to use them as part of his army. The old models of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were sent to be incinerated but '''Foxy managed to escape and he hid out, avoiding the staff in hopes of not being incinerated. A few days later, the new models for the FNAF cast were manufactured, dubbed the "toy" versions by members of the staff. Foxy continued to lay low until one day he was ready to put his plan into motion. Late at night when the store was closed, Foxy leaped out and destroyed the toy versions of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. He went looking for his toy counterpart but when Foxy found him he was picked apart and put back together again in weird ways. Foxy and the remains of his toy counterpart, now known as "Mangle," began to fight but before Foxy could finish what he started, Mangle was warped to another planet, and Foxy proceeded to stealthily escape Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Kirby, Captain Toad, Samus, and Pit are chased out into a dark and treacherous forest. Pit notices that the sky is getting dark, and the group spots Herobrine raising the dead. Herobrine summons an army of zombies to stop the group, as well as reviving Celestia Ludenberg as his henchwoman. The four fight off the zombies and the team recruits Stampy Cat, Data, and Yang Xiao Long. Calvin & Hobbes '''are in Calvin's back yard waiting for it to snow when suddenly a UFO comes down from the sky. A robotic duplicate of Calvin appears wielding his very own Transmogrifier Gun. The duo defeats Robo Calvin and enters the UFO. Robotnik then brainwashes the three major Fantendo Admins - Lumoshi, Yami No Tenshi, and Arend - and they redesign Fantendo in Dr. Robotnik's image. This catches Fantendo user '''Hamclub13's attention, but he can't do anything about it since they are the top admins and he is a mere chat mod. Robotnik, now feeling he has spread out his marketing sufficiently, calls upon Bill Cipher. Dr. Robotnik believes that they should combine wits, but Bill does so literally, fusing Robotnik's consciousness with his own and using a spare Ultron body as a host for their combined consciousness. Bill then uses his powers to bring people from the internet such as players of TOME and Fantendo Users into reality. With all of his cards set, Bill begins building his empire... End of Chapter One Chapter 2 - Jailbreak Hamclub, Alpha, Flamegirl, and Kirbopher 'find themselves on the Planet Zolara with no memory of how they got there. The group sees '''White '& '''Terra fighting off some Dark Matter spawns. Hamclub recognizes him as his adventures were documented on Fantendo Wiki and Zolara Archives. They find Mangle, who was also warped to the planet. The group defeats Mangle and then they see the UFO containing Calvin & Hobbes zoom past Zolara. The UFO lands on Zolara and picks up Hamclub, Alpha, Flamegirl, Kirbopher, White, and Terra. Meanwhile in a prison cell, Celestia is walking over to one of the cells that contains Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu '''and the ressurected '''Peko Pekoyama. Celestia states that her master, Herobrine, revived Peko to work for them, and that they will be executed if she refuses. However, Foxy manages to break into the cell and gathers up the other inmates of the prison which include Mika Sho, Sonic & Megaman, Blackstar, and 'Pinkie Pie '''to escape. Calvin & Hobbes land the UFO near the new Nintendo HQ and drops off Alpha, Kirbopher, White. The group discovers that the '''Migros Kangaroo '''has been enslaved by Bill Cipher to produce and sell many grocery products to get more power over the industry. Mr. L, one of Bill's servants and the Second-in-Command of Nintendo of Americo, blocks their way to saving the Migros Kangaroo. Alpha fights Mr. L while Kirb and White free the Migros Kangaroo and escape into the UFO. In the forest, Captain Toad tries to motivate his teammates to help take back Nintendo HQ. After another battle with Celestia Ludenberg, the group convinces her to join their cause and '''Celestia '''joins the group. Celestia uses her powers to transport the group to Nintendo HQ, unaware that Herobrine is watching. Metal Sonic is seen guarding the HQ when Captain Toad's group arrive. After a brief battle, Metal Sonic is destroyed and the team enters the HQ. Foxy, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Mika, Sonic, Megaman, Blackstar, and Pinkie Pie find the escape route to the prison, defeating the undead guards on their way. They enter a room that has various security cameras. They witness a big battle going on at Nintendo HQ, and discover that they can teleport themselves through the cameras to their location. Foxy, Sonic & Megaman, Peko & Fuyuhiko go look to find an escape route while Blackstar, Mika Sho, and Pinkie Pie teleport to the Nintendo building. ''End of Chapter 2 Chapter 3 - The Battle At Nintendo HQ Blackstar, Mika Sho, and Pinkie Pie awkwardly enter the HQ during the middle of a big battle between Captain Toad's team and the Nintendo of Americo forces. Stampy greets the newcomers with open arms, despite the situation. Mr. L and Pit face off, but the duel ends with Mr. L being knocked out cold. Meanwhile Herobrine, furious due to Celestia's betrayal, breaks into the Nintendo HQ and summons an army of Skeletons. Bill Cipher gets into the fight via the Ultron suit and battles Herobrine while the heroes deal with the skeleton minions. Eventually, the Ultron suit gets damaged and Bill enters the battle himself. Suddenly, a UFO containing Calvin & Hobbes, Foxy, Sonic & Megaman, Peko & Fuyuhiko, Kirbopher, Flamegirl, White, Terra, Migros Kangaroo, and Hamclub13 arrives and it shoots lasers at Nintendo HQ, destroying it. Bill Cipher, in a flurry of rage, destroys the UFO as well as Herobrine. Everyone goes into a strange sort of time limbo which is basically equivalent to death as Bill begins to eat away at the fabric of space. Chapter 4 - It All Ends Here '''Homura '''recieves a warning that a dark force is eating away at the universe. Homura, knowing Madoka and everyone else in the world is at stake, Homura locates Bill Cipher and tries to stop him. Knowing that she can't without the other heroes, she goes back in time.... Blackstar, Mika Sho, and Pinkie Pie awkwardly enter the HQ during the middle of a big battle between Captain Toad's team and the Nintendo of Americo forces. Stampy greets the newcomers with open arms, despite the situation. Mr. L and Pit face off, but the duel ends with Mr. L being knocked out cold. Meanwhile Herobrine, furious due to Celestia's betrayal, breaks into the Nintendo HQ and summons an army of Skeletons. Bill Cipher gets into the fight via the Ultron suit and battles Herobrine while the heroes deal with the skeleton minions. Suddenly a large blue rift appears and Homura emerges from the rift, guns in hand. She distracts Herobrine so that Bill stays confined to his suit and can't break out. Suddenly, a UFO containing Calvin & Hobbes, Foxy, Sonic & Megaman, Peko & Fuyuhiko, Kirbopher, Flamegirl, White, Terra, Migros Kangaroo, and Hamclub13 arrives and it shoots lasers at Nintendo HQ, destroying it. Bill Cipher tries to destroy the UFO but can't muster up enough power to break out of his suit. It is revealed that the time rift Homura caused has weakened him, as normally he would be able to break out easily. However, it's too late. The massive wreck dealt enough damage to the Ultron suit for Bill to break out of it, and time seems to be going in a similar direction. The UFO lands and the inhabitants come out of it, unsure of what to do. Bill destroys the UFO and Herobrine and is about to eat away at the universe again when the time rifts begin weakening even more. It is revealed that Homura has summoned past and future versions of other characters to assist them such as Season 1 Alpha, Classic Sonic, and Marty Stu Terra. This was done to create more Time rifts and weaken Bill. After Bill has been sufficiently weakened, Homura commands the past and future versions of the characters to go back and slot themselves into their respective timelines again before the universe itself breaks. With Bill sufficiently weakened, the heroes defeat him and send him to the time limbo that he put them in in a previous timeline. Doctor Robotnik is restored, but powerless as he finds out that Bill duped him and his propaganda plan failed. Those who have been brought back to life now must return to the realm of the dead, and Fuyuhiko and Peko share a tearful goodbye as him and the rest of the team (with the exception of Celestia Ludenberg, who also went back to the realm of the dead, and Homura, who mysteriously disappeared,) go out to go to a generic fast food restaurant. Characters Default Characters Unlockable Characters Stages Starting Stages Secret Stages Items Assist Trophies Category:Games